In The Arms Of Love
by DieheartDallas
Summary: I didn't intent to wait this long to upload this. I'm dying over Harris and Ann this season! And Harris has been so sweet with Ann... I'm still waiting for a romantic scene with them. I also was hoping for an extended scene in one of the episodes. I really want a scene with Ann telling Harris how bad she was hurt. but for now.. this will have to do. Enjoy!


"You didn't mess up Annie"

She kept hearing his voice running over and over in her head. After she lost her temper with Emma she couldn't think of anyone else to call. After all he was Emma's father. But the truth was she did mess up. Emma was right. She did abandon her, she did lie to her husband and shoot her ex. Was she that terrible of a person? It had been seven days since she talked to him. He met her at the gates at Southfork. He was so caring, getting more protection for Emma, and her. Why was he being so nice? Did he truly care?

"You're a better parent to her than I ever was."

For the last couple of hours all she could think about was him. He was being all sweet. This was the guy she fell in love with. He man she married years ago. She stared at her phone. Wondering if she should do it. Her heart was telling her one thing yet her mind another. She went through her contexts as her mind talked her out of it. *Harris* she hit the call button. She held the phone up to her ear wondering if she was her making another mistake.

He was sitting at his desk with a glass of bourbon in hand. He tried to concentrate on work. But his mind kept drifting. God she looked so beautiful. The way her eyes sparked. The way her hair fell to her shoulders, slightly curled. She was a true angel that fell from heaven. "Damn it" he silently said to himself. He was wishing he would have hugged her. The way she looked, and he wanted her to truly believe him. She was a good mother. And she didn't mess up. His thoughts were stopped when he heard his phone ring. He looked at it and saw it was Ann. He smiled. But then realized she only called him because of Emma. What if something happened? "Ann, what happened? Is everything ok?" He said with a nervous tone. "Everything's fine Harris. I just..." He heard her stop. He stood up and walked down the stairs to the door. "You what?" "I just wanted to talk to you." He could hear the heart-break in her voice. "Can you met..." He cut her. "I'm on my way." He was already out the door and in his SUV. "Harris, not Southfork." He paused. "Can you met me at the park?" He started the car. "Sure thing Anne. Anything for you." He smiled as he threw his phone on the seat. Was she trusting him? He was hoping he could finally tell her how he really felt about her.

He walked across the park. He saw her sitting there. She had tight jeans on with boots. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a sexy blue shirt. It for her form perfectly. Showing her off beautifully. He smiled as he got closer and she saw him. She smiled as he sat down. "Thank you for meeting me here Harris." She was looking directly into his eyes. He could get lost in her beauty. But stayed calm. She looked away. He could tell something was wrong. "Anne." He put his hand on her shoulder. He could tell she was crying. "Hey Anne, What's wrong?" She took a deep breath. She looked up at the playground in front of them. He saw three little girls playing on the swings. He then realized what was wrong. She pulled out the necklace. She opened it looking at the picture of her and Emma. "After we lost Emma. I would come here. Sometimes for a couple of hours. Just sitting here, watching as the children played. Two girls on the swings together. Or a mother coming to her daughter after she fell..." She was choking up. She didn't want to cry in front of him. "I always sat here watching. Wishing I had this. Wishing I could have raised her. Wishing I could have a second chance. Praying for a miracle." She looked at him. She could see tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "I know Anne. I'm so sorry for hurting you. I know you probably don't believe me. But I never meant to hurt you the way I did." The tears came streaming down her cheeks. "I was really that bad? Was I really that unfit to be a mother?" He placed his hand on her hand. "No Anne." He said with a stern tone. He caresses her face. "No. Don't ever say that Anne. You're a wonderful mother. Don't ever think that. " he wiped away her tears. She looked down. He lifted her chin up. Looking directly into her eyes. "I love you Anne."

"I love you Anne"

Did he just say that? She moved slightly away. "What?" She said with shock. She watched him. "Do you remember the night I proposed to you?" She smiled. "Yeah" he cleared his throat. " do you remember what I said to you. That no matter what happened we would always be together. That I was seriously about the vows. Till death do us apart." She looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah" "well I broke that promise. Anne when you left I should have fought for you. I should have run after you. But I didn't. And I'm regretting that." She sighed. "What are you saying Harris?" He took her hand. "I'm saying that I love you. And I want you back." She got up. " no Anne wait. I know we'll probably never get back to where we were. But I just want you to know I love you." She could see the tears forming in his eyes. He began to walk away from her. "Wait" she yelled to him. He turned around. "You know Harris. I've always loved you. You'll always be the love of my life... I..." Before she could say anything he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in close. His hands on her hips felt amazing. And his kiss. His kiss was so magical. She felt weak at the knees. He let go. But she pulled him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her.

Her kiss. Her hands on him. Her breath. Everything about her was driving him crazy. He couldn't wait any more. He wanted her. And he loved her. She was the love of his life too. She pulled away. Her arms still wrapped around his neck. She looked into his eyes. "You know this isn't a good idea." She whispered as he moved in close again. "That's why it feels so right." He whispered back. He didn't know what was gonna happen next. But all he knew was this moment never had to end. He waited for ever to tell her. To hug her to kiss her. He was in the arms of love. And heaven was only a heartbeat away!


End file.
